1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brightness toner, a developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and a method for producing the brightness toner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brightness toners are used for the purpose of forming brightness images that glitter like a metallic gloss.